Things Change
by Necrodragon2020
Summary: Things always change for the better but sometimes they turn for the worst. As the war between my spirits go on, i must continue to live with my life, but is that even possible for me? Accepting Ocs
1. Chapter 1

**This chapter has been corrected and changed. **

* * *

**A New Beginning**

It was morning, sunlight shined through my window into my room. I was still half asleep, too lazy to get up from my slumber.

"Yip!" a familiar voice cried.

I sat up to see a black and red puff of fur smiling at me. "Yip!" it cried again. I smiled rubbing the back of its head.

"Ok, ok I'm getting up!" l laughed as the overjoyed puffball started nibbling on my arm.

Picking up Tieka, my Zorua, l gently placed her on the floor. As l pulled on a black tee and blue jeans. Then something hit me like a ton of bricks.

"Wait a minute…" Before l could finish l was knocked on the back of my head, unconscious.

I woke floating around in a dark void. I looked around trying to figure out how l got hear.

"Hello boy."

"Who's there?" I shouted, my voice echoing through the void. A mysterious figure appeared in front of me.

"What the hell?! Who are you?!" The figure just grinned.

"Who am l you ask?" "Well I am you if I'm not mistaken."

"That's impossible!" I stated "You don't even look like me."

"I am the monster that's manifesting inside of you. I feed on your fear, anger and misery and you have been feeding quite well." The figure laughed like a manic.

Before l could say anything else the figure disappeared.

I jolted awake in my bed again as if nothing had happened. Tieka shocked from the sudden shift rolled of the bed hitting the floor with a loud thud.

"Sorry girl." I apologized lifting her off the floor and back onto my lap.

Tieka looked up at me with a soft smile. I smiled as well relieved to see she is alright. I scratched behind her ears for a few minutes before putting her back down on the bed. I climbed out of bed to go and put on my clothes while Tieka walked outside to play with Yoko and Mila.

I walked out of my room and to the kitchen to prepare breakfast. I whipped up some pancakes and some berry juice for my pokemon while I just made myself some bacon and eggs.

"Morning Teal." A familiar voice greeted me.

"Morning Noko." I greeted back.

"Smells good like always." Noko my Goodra complimented.

"It always does Noko." A feminie voice said. It was Mila, my Milotic.

"Ever since I taught you guys how to speak English, you've been communicating with me more than ever." I chuckled.

"Then that was your worst mistake Teal." Yoko my Aurorus stated, walking into the kitchen with Tieka riding on her back.

"Whatever." Everyone laughed and started eating the breakfast l whipped up.

"Remember guys, were leaving at 10 am sharp so do what you need to do before we leave because we have a plane to catch." I told them as I went over to the sink to wash up.

I went back to my room when l was finished to pack my stuff with Tieka following me. While I was packing a picture fell onto the ground. I picked up the picture and looked at the photo. "Sweet memories." The picture showed me winning the indigo plateau with Yoko, Mila, Noko, Tusma, Phase and Nila. Nila was a Zoroark and Tieka's mother and Phase was Nila's mate, a Lucario. They both passed away 3 years ago because they used to be my father's pokemon, then I looked at Tusma and my smile turned to a frown…

"Tea...l…Te...al…TEAL!"

I snapped out of my day dreaming and turned around to see Dika my Ampharos with a worried face.

"Teal are you ok?" She asked with a concerned voice. "You've been starring at that picture for 20 minutes not responding to anything I've been saying."

"Sorry I was just remembering old times." I said.

"It's Tusma isn't it?"

"…" I stayed silent

* * *

_Flashback_

**5**

"Tusma! The bombs not shutting off!" I yelled.

**4**

"Run Teal!" The Blaziken said in it's mega form dodging bits of rumble falling from nearby buildings.

**3**

"I'm not leaving you!" I protested

**2**

"I'm not taking no as an answer!" He shouted ignoring my protests.

**1**

"Goodbye my friend." He said charging up a hyper beam.

**0**

"Tusma NO!" I shouted as Tusma use all his energy to absorb the explosion into the beam that imploded.

"No…" I fell onto my knees, replaying the message that he said to me before he died "Amtus is the key to find me..."

* * *

**_End flashback_**

"Ok guys ready to go?" I asked my team.

"Yeah!" they all said in unison.

As we were leaving I took a glance at Tusma's grave.

**Here lies Tusma**

**A hero to the people of Rustboro**

**A best friend to all pokemon and people alike**

**And the best partner and friend a trainer could ever have.**

"Goodbye my friend." I said softly as the wind blew.

Unknowingly a figure was watching their every move.

**_4 hours later after getting lost at the airport for a bit and finally boarding their plane._**

"Finally we made it." I said plopping myself on my seat.

"Yip!" Tieka yelled on my lap while getting some strange looks from people.

A guy then came over and sat next to me.

"Hey are you going to TPT University too?" The boy asked.

"Yeah, my name's Teal." I replied

"Hi my names Honea."

Me and Honea became friends straight away exchanging tips, talking about regular stuff and other pokemon related things. Before you know it we arrived at our destination.

When me and Honea exited the plane, he went directly to a guide to study the island the university was on, while l released my pokemon. When I did I got strange looks from everyone probably because they've never seen Kalos Region pokemon since it's still new to Earthis (Pokemon world).

"So guys we're here!" I said.

"Yeah!" most of my pokemon shouted which was our first mistake.

People started crowding us shouting things all at once with me only catching a few comments. "Why is he so special?" "I bet I can wipe the floor with him." "Hey isn't he the indigo plateau champion 4 years ago?" "Why does his pokemon talk?" "What's with his eyes?" "Doesn't he look cute?" I returned my pokemon before they are crushed by the crowd, while I jumped away from the crowd blushing from the last comment I heard.

'This is going to be interesting' I thought.

* * *

"Is he the one Arceus?" A grey dragon asked the Alpha Pokemon. "Yes he is Kyurem. You will be with your brother and sister soon."

* * *

Thxs for reading ;)

Remember to fav and review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Here are my Ocs bio**

**Name: Teal Hirokai Yuoko**

**Gender: Male**

**Age: 21**

**Height: 8'5**

**Weight: under average  
**

**Looks: a sky neon like blue eye on the left and a blood red eye with a scar on his right, Silver hair and a necklace with a cube and a white wyvern and black dragon circling it.**

**Specialties: Cooking, Pokemon language teaching, Pokemon battles and Pokemon communication. **

**Traits: Kind, caring, intelligent, brave and frightening when angered.**

**Secrets: Has the spirits of 2 legendary pokemon, Reshiram and Zekrom.**

**Name: Honea Tsukami**

**Gender: Male**

**Age: 20 and a half**

**Height: 7'3**

**Weight: Average**

**Looks: He looks like N but with dark blue eyes and red hair, a bit like Silver.  
**

**Specialties: Pokemon communication, breeder and coordinator (Coordinating isn't just for girls you know).**

**Traits: Kind, bold but stupid sometimes and is respectful to pokemon.**

**Secrets: Can bond with pokemon very well and has the legendary pokemon, Xerneas.**

* * *

**A New Bond**

"Welcome freshman to TPT University!" A woman announced on the stage.

"I am Headmistress alongside with professor Oak the headmaster and founder of this school!"

"Now please arrange in to groups please!" She yelled.

"Ok, Freaks and who wants to be with them to the left, and everyone else to the right!" 'Freaks?' then I looked to the left to see a group of people that looked like part… pokemon I think. Then it hit me they werePokemorphs!

They were all Pokemorphs and not a single human insight. I felt sorry for them so I decided to walk over to the group of Pokemorphs. Most of the teachers were surprised while some of the students looked disgusted.

Then someone else walked over. It was Honea I smiled that he also doesn't think them as freaks. Some of the Pokemorphs were surprised to see 2 normal people with them while others looked away.

"Ahem, all the students on the left will be in the grey dormitory while all the ones on the right will be divided by their rankings and be put in selected dormitories." The headmistress said. While the students were busy I decided to introduce myself. "Hi my names Teal and this is my buddy Honea." I said pointing at Honea who was waving with a smile. Then a girl stepped up looking shy "Hi my name's Ukami, I'm a Zoroark pokemorph." She said softly.

"Hi Ukami." I said holding my hand out. She gladly shook my hand with a smile. 'She seems sweet.' I thought.

"Ok, so why are you here?!" A girl shouted agitated.

"What do you mean?" Honea asked frowning.

"You know what I mean!" She snapped.

"Gira…" Ukami said softly.

"Shut it sis!" Gira spat at her sister.

"We all respected students go to their dorms and rooms please!" A teacher shouted in the microphone.

"Let's go Ukami!" Gira ordered, dragging Ukami out of the hall.

Me and Honea looked at each other and shrugged. "Man, what's with these guys, they are so cold hearted beside Ukami." Honea complained.

"It will take time for them to trust us since they've been rejected so long." I said.

"Well let's go to our rooms." I said.

**_1 hour later._**

"So here we are!" I told Honea as I opened the door to see a very big room complete with 2 bedrooms, a living room, a kitchen and a bathroom. Honea and I walked in closing the door behind us and we started to explore the place until we heard the door open. "So Ukami we're here and we are together again!" a voiced yelled excited. Two pokemorphs entered the living room and soon collided into me and Hona. "Why are you in our room!" we shouted in unison.

**_30 minutes later of screaming and yelling at each other and calling names later…_**

"So let me get this straight, this is some sick joke made by the teachers!?" Kiami, who was a pokemorph Lugia shouted extremely pissed off.

"I guess you could say that right guys?" I asked.

"Yep!" Honea said.

"…" Ukami said nothing which was strange because she hasn't talked at all and her face was all red too.

"All students go to their classes please!" the intercom buzzed.

"We will talk about this later ok?" I said.

"Fine" Kami and Honea agreed with Ukami still being silent.

* * *

We all went to our respective classes with me and Honea going to the gym first with all the normal people (Cause all our classes are with the normal people).

As we entered the gym, we got strange looks from everyone and occasional insults chucked at us.

"Attention class, today we will be practicing hand to hand combat because blah, blah…" I stopped paying attention after a little while since i was an expert at it.

"Okay, Teal you will be taking on me as an example for the other students." The man said pointing at me. Some people were grinning, others were laughing and saying how the freak is going to get owned.

I walked onto the field and took a battle stance opposite of my teacher.

"Come at me with everything you got shrimp!" The man insulted.

"Alright you asked for it!" I shouted as I rushed at him at amazing speed, surprising everyone while he stood in a defensive stance. I flipped over him and turned around to deliver a swift kick to his leg knocking him off balance and out of his stance.

While he was struggling to get his balance back, I took this as a chance to take him down so I rushed at him again and jumped to deliver a flying kick to the back and punched him in the gut as he bend overed. When I was finished everyone stared in awe and shocked while the girls face were red but much to everyone's amazement the coach was KO'd, by a kid "Teacher was schooled while teaching, Tch, weak."

I cringed at the sight seeing that the coach was in an awkward postion.

"Well at least we miss gym class!" Honea exclaimed with some people cheering with him.

And because of that incident, classes were cancelled for the rest of the day. "I can't believe you did that!" Honea shouted.

"Whatever and remember to be quiet when we enter our room, ok." I reminded him.

"Yeah sure." He said softly. I just chuckled.

As we entered, Kami was sleeping in one of the rooms while Ukami was reading in the other room. Honea was to tired to argue so he went over to the couch and plopped on the furniture, already asleep ( did I forget to tell you it's 10 pm?).

Before I could go and sleep on the other couch Ukami approached me, her face all red.

"What's wrong Ukami?" I asked her.

She just looked at me.

"It's nothing." She said walking to one of the beds mumbling.

'Strange' I just shrugged it off as I plopped on one of the couches and fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

"I've got to tell him one day." I told myself as I collapsed on the bed.

* * *

Remember, I'm still accepting ocs for the story.

Thx for reading and remember to fav and review! ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Theifofstealths oc's bio**

**Name: Erilia**

**Age: 15 (Children 15 and up can go to this university).**

**Looks: she has long wavy blackish-brown; left-parted side bangs that almost covered her right eye and dark brown eyes.**

**She has a slightly tanned skin and has short height, about 1.50 meter.**

**She wears a red shirt, green vest with many pockets and black shorts, she also wears brown boots with soft red (not pink) stockings and red goggles on normal days. She also has dark orange small backpack.**

**Personalities: She's quiet, calm, kind and shy. She can be hot-headed and stubborn sometimes. She always blames herself about somethings. She can be rude if you're not close to her, but she is very trustworthy and friendly if you're close to her. But if you betrayed her trust, she won't be nice and friendly to you, and you won't gain her trust anymore. She really didn't care about her appearance, but she likes to make everyone beautiful and good looking. She also can be a prankster sometimes.**

**Pokemon:**

**Milotic, nickname's Crystal: she's gentle and kind to everyone, especially if they Erilia's friend. She's Erilia's first pokemon and a gift from Erilia's brother, Eriol. She somehow understand what Erilia is feeling and thinking. She's Erilia's also best friend. (moves : rain dance, hydro pump, aqua ring, ice beam).**

**Ditto, nickname's Copy: he's really naïve and my-pace. He likes to change into Erilia and act like her. Even so, he also helps Erilia and her friends when they are in danger. (Move: Transform, obviously).**

**Luxray, nickname's Luxie: he's very hot headed and wild. Even so, he also has soft side to Erilia when she pets him, even so will get angry if someone (human or pokemon) tease and laugh at him. He's really protective of Erilia and will get really angry if she gets hurt (Moves: roar, thunder fang, crunch, scary face).**

**Volcarona, nickname's Lava: he has rash nature and likes to eat alot. He really likes Erilia's poffins and hates to go inside his pokeball and prefer to be by Erilia's side. He can be really stubborn, especially about his pokeball and can get out from his own pokeball whenever he wants by himself. Always attaches to Erilia's backside and looks like wings, which sometimes confused people alot. (Moves: Quiver Dance, Fly, Heat Wave, Morning Sun).**

**Specialty/talent: making poffins, pokemon coordinator and breeder (but still not at full potential)**

**Secrets: she's able to sense when will pokemon eggs is going to hatch**

**Past: She met Teal when she accidentally crashed into him because of Lava covering her face with his body. She apologized to Teal and left, leaving him there dumbstruck. The next day, she crashed into Teal again because she did not look down the road and continue to read books. She apologized and quickly remembers Teal, who yesterday she crashed into. Then she introduced herself to Teal and hoping they will meet again next time and be friends. **

**This all happened the day before Teal went to university.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own this oc, I own my own ocs, Honea and Teal.**

'Thoughts'

* * *

**Arceus's Chosen  
**

"Roar!" 'It found me already?!' I was running from something that has been chasing me for a few hours now. I was trapped in my own conscious after being pulled in during my sleep.

"Roar!" The deafening sound came closer.

My back up against a wall, I breathed heavily, trying to trace the movements of whatever is chasing me. A shadow flew over me and I took as a chance to run thinking I was safe, but how wrong I was. It pinned me down and flipped me over. I squirmed, trying to get loosen the grip from what was holding me.

"Roar!" I looked up, I froze from what I was seeing but I was pulled out of my conscious before it could take a swipe at my head.

* * *

**_Ukami's POV_**

"Teal! TEAL!" I shouted at the screaming Teal.

"Kami, he's not waking up!" I shouted at Kami.

"Honea, what's wrong with him?" I asked the breeder.

"Something pulled his conscious into his soul while he was sleeping." He told me firmly.

"Can we do anything?" I asked him, hoping to get a positive response.

"Unless we can reverse the effect with a counter on the main source of the problem, if we can't, well then we rely on luck."

"I'll go get a teacher." Kami said.

"That won't work." Said a light mysterious voice.

"Who are you?" I heard Kami asked the person.

"I'm his light side of his soul. Right now, his having a war with his dark side and my brother had pulled his conscious away to try and manipulate him." The white figure said sternly.

"I can pull him back to his body but I need one of his partner pokemon to do it."

"Ok." I heard Honea say as he took one of Teal's pokeball of his belt and release its contents.

"What do you need Teal? It better be good." The Ampharos said coming out from its pokeball, I was surprised it could talk.

Then the Ampharos looked around until it noticed Teal and rushed right to his side in an instant.

"What happened to him?!" It was feminie.

"It's because of my brother Dika." The white figure said.

"Reshiram?" Dika asked.

"Wait, Reshiram?!" almost everyone in the room said in unison.

"Dika we have to be quick to save him." Reshiram told Dika, completely ignoring at our staring.

"Ok." The Ampharos agreed.

* * *

**_Teal's Pov_**

I felt myself slipped back into the real world. "Ah!" I screamed at the top of my lungs as I still felt the fright of almost being killed in my subconscious… again... for the third time in my life... My life is really fucked up.

I looked around to see everyone with concerned looks on their faces, and Ukami was first to act by hugging me tightly, crying on my shoulder. I held her tight as she cried. "We thought *hick* we lost you *hick*." She told me.

"I'm okay Ukami, I'm ok." I reassured her.

"Thanks Reshi." I said to my spirit.

She just nodded and left disappearing into my body.

"Come on guys, class is about to start." Kami interrupted.

"Let's go guys, we don't want to be late or we have to write a 1000 word essay about not being late again from Ms Verconia." Honea groaned throwing on a new shirt, not bothering to change his pants.

I want to the bathroom to put on a new pair of clothes. I slipped on black jeans with blue and white going straight down the sides, a white shirt with a Charizard in its mega form X surrounded by blue flames and a grey jacket brimmed with gold on the bottom and silver around the sleeves. Then I slipped on my gold armband with 18 gems on it on my left wrist. It was a gift from my dad before he passed away. Then I slipped on my mega ring and a white armband that changes colour according to which gem is glowing the brightest. These were gifts from my mother.

My silver hair was a wreck with tints of blue and grey mixed with the silver hair. I fixed up my hair and made sure that it was covering my red eye (I had red and blue eyes because of the spirits that lives in my soul aka, Reshi and that creature that tried to kill me again... I hate my life).

"Ok guys, let's go." I said exiting the room? I guess I'll just call it that.

**_In class_**

"Today class, we have a new transfer student coming in today." Ms Verconia announced pointing to a human girl.

"Hi, my names Erilia." 'Erilia? She sounds familiar.' I thought.

"Teal? Is that you?" Erilia asked me. Then it hit me like a ton bricks, she was the girl I met a while back in the Issha Region where i used to live (For who doesn't know what the region is, it's Unova).

"Erilia! It's nice to see you again." I said giving her a hug.

Then I noticed some of the boys looking at us either jealous or staring at Erilia. 'Looks like people already have crushes on her I guess' I shrugged it off.

"Now that you have introduced yourself, please take a seat please." Ms Verconia interrupted.

"Ah!" a scream filled the university. It sounded familiar.

"Ukami!" I shouted running out of class after immediately recognizing the voice followed by Erilia and Honea. Soon Kami joined us on the way.

"Ukami! Where are you?!" A few other pokemorphs helped us look for Ukami, even Gira.

I separated from the group until I stumble upon a men with a knife in his hand and he was on top of Ukami who was crying her eyeballs out. Now I was angry, the black purplish gem on my armband started shining and my white armband turned black, even most my clothes lost its original colour and turned black and purple, but what I didn't notice that my hair turned black and grew longer and also both my eyes turned black with red pits of hell burning in them( (Damn, all the black makes me sound racists).

"Get away from her!" I shouted at the man filled with anger and fury.

The man turned around and was frightened by what he saw, but I didn't care, I just wanted to pummel that man into submission. 'What the hell! This isn't me at all! What has happened to me?!' I screamed in my mind but it was useless. I didn't know what I was doing then, I couldn't control my body, then a black portal opened up right next to me releasing the black beast that almost killed me while in my subconscious. "You will die for trying to hurt one of my closest friends!" I said well my body said anyways.

Most of my friends and the pokemorphs came over to see all the commotion and gasped from what they were seeing. They practically saw black smoke erupting from my body and I was surrounded by purple pure dark energy. I looked like a freakin murderous teenager on a rampage!'Argh! God help me please!'

The man turned pale as the black beast next to me opened its bloody mouth scaring the living daylight out of him. You won't believe what happened next, the beast ate him! Whole! Blood spraying everywhere! You can practically see and hear the bones and meat demolishing in its mouth. "Roar!" It swallowed the man and disappeared back into its portal.

The people that witnessed the event were horrified by what they saw. Even Gira was horrified to the brim even for being related to the god of death. I laughing like a maniac as the portal closed. My face was showing a murderous grin before I changed back to normal. Clothes, hair, everything. Everyone was shocked to see my darker side disappear.

"Ukami? Are you alright?" I asked turning to her.

"Get away from me! The Teal that I know isn't so murderous!" She screamed at me still frightened by earlier and is still crying.

"It's okay, I promise that won't happen again. I wasn't myself back there. I wasn't even controlling my own body." I told her.

"Promise?"

"I promise Ukami." She gave me a hug and I gladly returned it but she dozed off on my shoulder probably tired, so I held her in my arms bridal style.

I walked over to my friends who were still shocked but surprisingly, Erilia recovered first. "Is she alright?" she asked me.

"She's fine, still pure and innocent." I said smiling.

Then a white portal opened. "Teal! You ok?" Reshi shouted coming out of the portal.

"I'm fine Reshi." "I can't say much for the guy your brother ate." I told Reshi cringing from earlier.

"I have to tell you something about the two armbands you have Teal.""They hold a important secret" "You remember how I told you how we got into you? Well I lied. Our spirits were trapped inside those two armbands and we're only released if in possession of the same person. That gold and white armbands are fragments of Arceus's plates and powers. It is enough to even beat Arceus himself in a battle, but only people with the perfect pure hearts can weld it and both your family lines have joined together hoping for 2 children but your parents only got one, you. Teal, your now Arceus's Chosen…"

* * *

Thx for reading and thank you thief for sending your oc entry!

Ocs are still being accepted

Remember to fav, review and check out my new story i'm writing, Just a Game (Coming out soon).


	4. Chapter 4

Having a bit of writer's block so I couldn't update much but anyways, here's ch 4.

* * *

**A chance to relax**

A few years have passed since the incident and I was happily enjoying my second semester during the summer and everything was well.

…

...

…

"Tieka! Night Daze!" I commanded Tieka as she dodged a hydro pump from Erilia's Milotic, Crystal.

"All right!" Tieka shouted as she unleashed the dark energy wave at the Milotic. "Crystal dodge it!" Erilia shouted. Well fortunately for them, Crystal managed to dodge the wave by using every ounce of her limited psychc power to lift herself a safe distant away.

'There are times I wished I knew mirror coat' The Milotic thought to herself sweat dropping as she turn to see a large gaping hole where she originally was. 'this is one of those times'

"Hydro Ice!" "Counter it with flamethowerer!" we commanded, as the two pokemon released their strongest special attack resulting into an explosion with steam instead of smoke.

"Crystal!" "Tieka!" We shouted as the smog cleared showing a knocked out Milotic and a barely standing Zoroark. "Damn! You beat me again but it was a good match!" Erilia said holding her hand out. "Well you fought great as well, you had us on the edge!" I exclaimed and shook her hand and we returned our pokemon aswell.

"Now it's my turn to vs you!" It was Chevano. He came to the university/academy last year. He had milk chocolate complexion, had short black hair and blackish brown eyes. Strangely enough, he likes to wear dark colours besides his shoes which is black and green(The only bright colour on his body) he also has a scar on his right eyebrow. He's actually quite a nice guy when you get to know him and a great pokemon trainer.

"Ok then, Let's go Noko!" I replied and sent out Noko my Goodra who appeared in a calm state unfazed by the battle(probably because he's lazy). "Let's do this Glyde!" The Gallade appeared in a defensive stance in case of sudden attacks.

"Raging slash!" Chevano commanded as the blades on the Gallade's arm extended and glowed grey, black, green and a light pink and his body surrounded in a light orange aura resembling the combination of a normal slash attack mixed with a leaf blade, night slash and psycho cut with the power of close combat, his second strongest combination which can sometimes break shields.

"Protect!" Noko nodded as he created his shield out of thin air. The Glyde couldn't break it due to the strong build up resistance Noko has and also, it's a protect.

"Now counter with Dragon's flame!" I shouted as my Goodra released a dragon breath and flamethrower special attack combination.

"Light screen!" Glyde conjured up a 'light screen' but however, due to close combat's side effect, the screen immediately broke and the Gallade was pummelled by the special attack combination. Surprisingly, he was still conscious and able to walk as he used recover to relieve all the muscle strain and damage caused by the attack.

"Thunderbolt!" Chevano shouted as Glyde finished recovering. "Counter it with ice beam!" The two special attacks collided, resulting in an explosion as the field was shrouded by smoke, we can hear the faint sound of attack moves colliding. As the smoke cleared up, the two pokemon were exchanging blow after blow after blow.

They soon collapsed from the exhaustion and fatigue of beating each other up, especially when Noko is made up of well… 'goo' hence the name and covered the field of goo because of the punches going through him, which isn't a pretty sight *hurls*.

"Looks like it's a tie again Chev!" "It was a great match again Tea… Whoa!" *Thump* I chuckled as I return Noko as I just witnessed Chevano slipped on some of the goo Noko dropped (If you're thinking something disgusting, well you my friend are wrong and disgusting may I add as well).

'Help…' a faint voice passed through my ear. I turned my head to look around, completely ignoring Chevano. "Hey, did you hear that?" I asked. "No, but I did hear a faint sound of someone drowning in goo!" Chevano snapped back. I ignored his sarcasm, as I looked around. 'He..lp m…e' The faint voice sounded through my head again. 'P…lea…se' "Where are you?" I shouted. Erilia looked at me strangely, also completely ignoring Chevano who is slipping everywhere. 'It's too late for me' "No! It's not too late!" I shouted. "Teal. Are you ok?" Erilia asked me. "You're telling me you can't hear the desperate cry for help?!" I snapped back. Erilia flinched with the faint sound of splatting in the back ground. "Look, I'm sorry Erilia, I didn't mean to shout at you" I apologised. "CRA…P!" I looked to my side to see Chevano sinking in a pool of Noko's goo. I sweat dropped at the site as he struggled, flinging his attached limbs everywhere which is making the problem worse as he sank into the goo faster. "OOOAAHHH!" A scream echoed through the university? Screw it, it's an academy now. "As I much loved to see Chevano drown in goo. We have to help whoever's in trouble" Erilia nodded as we rushed out of the battle arena forgetting about a certain someone. "Guys? Guys? Help me…" Chevano called out as he sunk deep into the goo, with only half his head visible.

Me and Erilia ran through the empty part of the academy, which is where me and my friends can hang out without any disturbance. "I'm pretty sure the scream came from over here" I told Erilia as I made a left at an intersection, guess what guys? I was right. Me and Erilia came across a man with a badly beaten Latias in a net beside him.

"You release that pokemon now!" I demanded at the man. "This is none of your business ki…" The man didn't finished as I chucked a fireball at him which narrowly scrap his hair as it exploded above him. "Or else…" I threatened the man as I was covered in a barrier of flames, which started to surround the now frightened man. My clothes changed to a bright orange or red colour. "Now, where were we, I remember now, release that pokemon now or burn in the deep depths of hell!" I glared darkly at the man as he dropped the net containing the Latias. The fire all disappeared in a puff of smoke as a snickering Zoroark appeared next to me. "At least that worked" I said as my clothes turned back to normal.

"How is she?" I asked Erilia, who was doing a check up on the legendary pokemon, occasionally spraying a hyper potion or a full heal. "She's stable for now, we have to do immediate first aid treatment if she is able to survive" Erilia replied with concern. "Ok, come on out Heter!" I released a Reinculus which was a light blue colour instead of green. "Ok, Heter, I need you to teleport me and Erilia to our room and an injured Latias as well" I calmly said to the multiplying pokemon as it widen its eyes at the last part as he turned to see a badly, but stable beaten up Latias. "Ok" Heter started to build up instantly and within a flash, they were in Teal's room. "Thanks Heter, get some rest now" As I returned the now exhausted Reinculus to its pokeball. "Ok, Mila, Dika come on out!" I released my Ampharos and Milotic and we got set to work to treat the, badly beaten Latias.

* * *

**_Lati's POV (Opps, spoiler alert!)_**

"No, no! stay away from me!" I screamed running from the chasing crowd. I ran down an alley way and hid as I cried in a heap. "Shhhh, it's okay sis. No one's going to hurt you" I looked up to see my brother floating above me with a soothing smile plastered on his lips. I wiped my tears away with my unattached limbs and smiled. "Brother…" He faded away as I tried to reach for him. "Brother, NO!" I watched as my brother got electrocuted, trying to protect me. "I will always protect you sis, no matter what…"

* * *

**_Third person POV_**

"Ok! She's finally healed to top notch!" Erilia shouted as the rest wiped their faces with towels. It took two hours to heal the badly beaten Latias but they finally did it.

"OK, Dika, Mila, Tieka return" Teal returned the now snoring pokemon to their respective pokeballs. "It was a shame that Honea had to leave to Kalos, we could've really used his healing skills" Kami complained. She also helped heal Latias after hearing a disturbance in Teal's room. "Yeah" Erilia and Teal agreed as they collapsed on the floor, awake but exhausted. "I can't believe you guys left me behind" a certain voice shouted at the group.

"AAAHHHH!" the two girls screamed as they turned to look to see a purple and pink blob with half of Chevano's peeking out of the top. Teal was laughing his head off at the oversize blob. "Err…" the voice of a female sounded through the air as all noise became completely silent, then was ruined by a terrible high pitched scream from the frightened Latias.

* * *

So… is it good or what?

Chevano: I'm going to kill you later when I get rid of this goo…

Any ways, Chevano belongs to The star of neo nova, and this is his oc's bio.

Name: Chevano Simon

Age: 16 years

Looks: Milk chocolate complexion. Short black hair. Blackish brown Eyes. Has a scar through his right eyebrow. Muscular arms and torso. 5'11 feet tall (180 cm)

Likes to wear simple clothes, in dark colours. Wears black-green Nikes.

Pokémon: - Samurott - (Starter) (Companion) Named Zeth. The cocky one in the team. He always wants to fight, but he also watches out for the other Pokémon in the team.

- Gallade - Male. Named Glyde. He is the smartest one. He can talk telepathically.

- Glaceon - Female. Named Glacia. She is a little battle-shy. She likes to nuzzle him allot.

- Absol - Female. Named Shadea. The bad-girl in the team. When with her team and owner, she is nice, but with others, she is cold and tough.

Personality: He is friendly and will help those who need it. However, he has a short fuse with those who take advantage of him. He is always in for a joke. Often cautious. He is Always in for a challenge. He enjoys hanging out with friends and battling. He loves joking and pranking, and he likes games. He does not particularly like annoying or unfair people. Neither does he like those who act tough or stupid. When he is bored, he will resort to annoying others. He often stares at beautiful girls, and once they look, he will pretend like nothing. He will hang around everywhere, until he finds something to do. When he has had a losing streak in battle, he can get very angry and often continue to be irritated long after the battle has concluded. When faced with battle or any other problem, he will always have a strategy. When he is in a bad mood, he will try to take the easiest way out of things.

Specialty: Quickly with coming up with plans

Secrets: Can transform into a pokemorph. White jacket with on the elbows a red spikes on each one. White Trousers with neon green on outsides of his leg and the rest white.

Now an update on my oc's bio.

Name: Teal Hirokai Yuoko

Age: 24

Height: 6'3 feet tall (sorry I got the height wrong so I changed it to something normal :P)

Weight: 45.3Kilos which is under average.

Looks: Blue eye on the left, red on eye with a scar across it on the right, His hair is a mixture of silver and blue. Has a slight muscular build.

He likes to wear his dragon scale necklace and mega ring of course, besides that he wears average clothes with a vest.

Pokemon:

Dika-Ampharos: She is a kind and caring pokemon that always looks after Teal like a mother and gets mad easily if threaten.

Tieka-Zoroark: She is the trickster of the team and likes to make fun of Teal whenever she gets a chance but she is still kind and caring like the rest of his pokemon.

Mila-Milotic: She can be rather stubborn sometimes but she has a soft side for Noko.

Noko-Goodra: He is the laid back pokemon in the team, he is rather lazy when it comes to battling but when the going gets tough, he is extremely powerful and reliable.

Yoko-Aurorus: Like Noko, she is also lazy when it comes to battling but alone fights if she wants too. She also acts like a mother to Tieka.

Heter-Reinculus: He is the smartest pokemon of the team and is quick to make decision when it comes to battling. He can be kind of lazy every now and then and has a soft side for Dika. He is also a shiny(I don't know what a shiny Reinculus is so I put him as light blue).

Personalities: He is a kind and caring boy but can get mad easily. He can be really lazy sometimes and annoying if he feels like it.

Secrets: Arceus's chosen, 2 legendry's spirits and has a legendary(Opps, Spoiler alert)

Speciality: Cooking, pokemon communication, battling and drawing.

This is the oc form for anyone who likes to send an Oc(Updated)

**Name:**

**Age:15-28**

**Gender:**

**Height:**

**Weight:**

**Personalities:**

**Looks:**

**Pokemon:**

**Secrets:**

**Specialty:**

Thanks for reading and I hope you like it!


End file.
